Adolescencia y otras tantas cosas
by Amatista 3
Summary: -Las PPGZ mas los RRBZ mas la secundaria, con tonterías, amistades, nuevos enemigos, mas poderes, pretendientes, la boba de Himeko, Mama Mono, experimentos, batallas... El que quiera leer :3 bienvenido espero y les guste


-Aclaraciones: Las chicas tienen 13 años están a punto de entrar a 2 de Sec. Están de vacaciones, las chicas tienen sus poderes desde los 11 años

-Los RRBZ tienen 12 años y están más bajitos que las chicas

-Las PPGZ y los RRBZ no son míos, pero la historia si :3 es pero les guste

**-Adolescencia y otras tantas cosas**

-Era un día normal para las PPGZ el profesor las había llamado para que detuvieran a los RRBZ que asaltaban la heladería

-no los culpo hace un calor del demonio-decía Bellota volando junto a Bombón y Burbuja

-pero eso no es excusa-contesta Bombón

-robar no es bueno-dice negando Burbuja-cuando estemos ahí podríamos comer unos helados

-Si! Seria genial con este calor-decía felizmente Bombón

-y tú eres nuestra líder-dice en un suspiro Bellota

-mala-dice haciendo un puchero Bombón-yo sé, que tú también quieres un helado-decía con una sonrisa

-sí, sí quiero-responde Bellota de mala gana

-Bellota tu sabes que Bombón si es buena líder-dice tiernamente Burbuja

-si solo cuando está en "modo líder"-decía burlonamente Bellota

-bueno ya estamos llegando-dice Bombón seriamente- vamos a hacer que los RRBZ salgan de la heladería para no causar más daños de los que han hecho-decía con el asentimiento de Burbuja y Bellota mientras aterrizaban enfrente de la heladería y entraban

-ya estás en "modo líder"-comenta Bellota-recuerda que solo son los RRBZ no te preocupes tanto a esos tontos los podemos detener con una mano

-a eso crees boba-decía Buch muy enojado-detén esto-decía aventándole helado de chocolate ya derretido a sus piernas pero Bellota voló junto con Bombón y Burbuja haciendo que el helado derretido quedara esparcido por el suelo

-eres un tonto con mala puntería-decía entre enojada y burlona Bellota

-ggrr-suelta un gruñido Buch

-las PPGZ agarran un vaso de helado cada de una mesa cercana a ellas y se la ambientan a sus contrapartes y empiezan a correr a fuera del local hacia un calle cercana que no tiene gente

-ahora si chicas-dice Bombón en eso llegan los chicos cada un frente a su contraparte viéndose, amenazándose, estudiándose, retándose con la mirada y hablando sobre los animales! WTF

-Auch!-grita de dolor por el zape de sus dos hermanos-¿Qué les pasa? Me dolió-reniega Bomer llorando a cascadas

-me alegro-dice Buch- no se habla con el enemigo y menos de animales tiernos!

-ellos jamás mencionaron que los animales fueran tiernos-decía Bombón levantando una ceja burlona

-te atrapo-dice riéndose Brick de el-quien diría que el hermano más **rudo ** de los RRBZ pensara que los animales son tiernos-dice burlonamente y viendo como Buch estaba rojo más que nada por Bellota que no dejaba de burlarse de el

-el rodwy verde cree que los animalitos son tiernos-se mofaba Bellota- cosa! *o¨-decía no tiernamente si no burlescamente mientras le apretaba las mejillas a Buch que trataba de librarse

-suelta mujer!-gritaba Buch- ya no siento mis cachetes TT_TT

-jajaja tu hermano es un exagerado-dice Bombón

-la verdad si-dice Brick viendo como Buch lloraba a cascadas mientras le daba manotazos a Bellota que no lo soltaba y cada vez apretaba más fuerte-pero no más que tu cuando te enojas-dice Brick tentando al diablo rosado como él le decía

-yo no me enojo-dijo Bombón con un venita en su cabeza

-En el mundo de los azules

-es enserio como has tenido tantas mascotas-decía Bomer con los ojos brillantes-yo quisiera tener una mascota pero mis hermanos no me dejan

-no te preocupes Bomer-decía tiernamente Burbuja- algún día tendrás una mascota

-*u* eso crees-dice esperanzado-es pero, oye entonces que te gusta más los gatos o los perros

-pues los dos son muy lindos pero me gustan más los gatos-responde Burbuja

-wow! Igual que a mí-dice con una sonrisa Bomer- y oye Burbuja me podrías responder una pregunta-pregunta Bomer

-si claro Bomer-contesta Burbuja curiosa

-las cebras son blancas con negro o son negras con blanco ¿?-pregunta Bomer rascándose la cabeza

-¿? ¿? ¿? Aaah…. Pues O.o

-Con los rudos

-suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suela, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta ,suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta, suéltame maldita sea!-repetía y reclamaba Buch harto de que Bellota no lo soltara

-no hasta que digas soy Buch el más rudote de los RRBZ y pienso que los animales son tiernos-decía Bellota

-no voy a decir esa estupidez-contesta enojado escuchando como se ríe Bellota-además tienes piojos

-que no! Rayos pensé que ya se les había pasado el miedo a las niñas-dice Bellota-el psicólogo no les ayudo en nada!

-al principio pero luego-dice empezando a temblar-su hija vino a visitarlo y ella si  tiene piojos y desde entonces no vamos

-O_O!

-Ahora con los rojitos

-oye siempre fuiste enojona o un día estabas viendo el Grinch y decidiste imitarlo-preguntaba desinteresadamente Brick

-yo no imito al Grinch-responde enojada pero ignorándolo lo más que podía- además el Grinch es verde!

-y… ah bueno me equivoque de historia esa es tu amiga la verde-dice ya más divertido por iniciar una pelea con la rosita Brick

-Bellota no es una Grinch-reniega Bombón

-yo nunca dije que lo fuera-responde Brick con una sonrisa astuta, mientras Bombón se trata de controlar y pensar con la cabeza fría para regresársela

-tal vez Bellota se enoje con facilidad pero a ella no la detienen una niñitas-dice Bombón con una sonrisa astuta igual a la de Brick que ahora se encontraba enojado-tu hermano es Hulk-hace una pausa- pero sin lo indestructible y fuerte

-Burbuja es una bebita llorona-dice Brick

-Bomer es un tonto, las cebras son blanco con negro -_-

-la Barbie mal hecha tampoco sabia

-pero sigue siendo más lista que tu hermano u olvidas eso de "puedo volar, puedo volar… no, no puedo" y quedo pegado a un árbol

-eso estuvo perfectamente planeado por mí y por el sádico de Buch

-aja planeado por eso nos tuvieron que llamar para sacar la cabeza de Bomer del oyó del árbol

-no sé si lo sepas pero fue una recreación de la Era de hielo 2

-y salió también como su aterrizaje-dice sarcásticamente Bombón

-si salió bien, además Bomer quería hacerlo

-claro-dice con mucho sarcasmo

-si no me crees es tu problema-dice indignado Brick

-por qué Bomer quisiera hacer eso-dice levantando una ceja Bombón

-1.-Queria ver si se podía hacer eso a un árbol (doblarlo para lanzar a alguien)

-2.-Amo la película y era algo así como tributo

que podía llegar más lejos que la zarigüeya

- y 4.-Era un reto y lo tenía que cumplir

-que buenas razones-decía Bombón rodando los ojos

-enojona sabias que el rosa es un color común y corriente

-grr tonto

-enojona

-tarado

-maniática

-tomate

-fresa

-semáforo

-malvavisco que no soy semáforo-dice con una venita en su frente pero divertido

-me llamo Bombón no malvavisco-decía Bombón enojada

-nah es lo mismo sigue siendo nombre de comida ya mejor ponte pastel-dice burlón Brick

-tú te llamas como una pared-decía Bombón viéndolo enojada

-pero una pared muy cool

-Con todos los RRBZ y las PPGZ, ellos estaban así; primero los verdes todavía con el sufrimiento de Buch y la diversión de Bellota, luego en medio estaban los rojos entre hablando y discutiendo, y al último los azules que si no fuera por que escucharon la respuesta de Bombón sobre las cebras se le hubiera quemado el cerebro, ahora se encontraban hablando sobre koalas y canguros, las chicas estaban enfrente de los chicos, cuando los chicos ven una luz blanca acercarse rápidamente hacia ellos más específicamente a las chicas

-_que rayos es eso!-piensa Buch con confusión_

_-esa luz! Qué es?!-pensaba Brick viéndola acercarse cada vez mas _

_-a que bonita estrellita-pensaba feliz Bomer- no puede ser Brick dijo que las estrellas solo se ven en las noches, entonces qué es? Será el sol, no tampoco si no según Buch nos quemaríamos y no me siento quemado-piensa confundido _

_-la luz! Se dirige hacia las…-piensan los chicos al mismo tiempo abriendo los ojos al máximo_

-Noo!-gritan al mismo tiempo para cambiar de lugar con las chicas aventándolas haciendo que se caigan

-que les pasa!...-dicen enojadas cuando ven como tres luces blancas le dan a los chicos-Chicos!-gritan preocupadas

-La luz blanca estaba sobre los chicos que gritaban de dolor, la luz blanca peleo con la energía oscura de los chicos y como tenían poco la energía blanca gano haciendo que la energía oscura se fuera al terminar los RRBZ no tenían sus clásicos trajes ahora estaban vestidos diferentes

-Brick estaba vestido con una chaqueta negra con rojo en el cuello y las orillas, la chaqueta estaba abierta dejando ver una camisa roja del cuello negra, con unos pantalones negros, con unos tenis negro y rojo, su clásico gorra roja y negro al revés, con pelo más corto arriba del cuello, su pelo se podía ver en el oyó de la gorra igual de alborotado pero más corto, su chaqueta negra con un R amarilla en la parte izquierda arriba de su corazón, en su mano estaba una especie de bumerang negro en forma de ovalo pero más redondo y grande con triángulos rojos, tenía un reloj negro con la insignia R en blanco con un fondo rojo igual que un cinturón negro con la R blanca y el fondo rojo en un círculo

-Buch estaba vestido con una chaqueta abierta negra con verde oscuro en el cuello y las orillas, tenía una camisa verde oscuro con el cuello negro, pantalones negros, tenis negros y verdes, su fleco se había hecho más pequeño ahora no parecía emo se veía mejor mas masculino, su chaqueta negra tenía la insignia R en amarillo en la parte izquierda arriba de su corazón, tenía un reloj negro con una R en color verde suave y de fondo un verde oscuro, también tenía un cinturón negro con una insignia igual que la del reloj pero más grande, en su mano tenía algo parecido a un bate de béisbol verde que tenía escrito en amarrillo RRBZ

-Bomer esta vestido con una chaqueta abierta negras con azul oscuro en cuello y orillas, con una camisa azul oscuro con el cuello negro, pantalones negros, tenis negros y azules, su pelo como el de sus hermanos se hizo más pequeño ahora tenía el pelo más corto los picos ya no sobresalían tanto pero ahora tenía más en su pelo alborotado, tenía un reloj y cinturón igual que el de sus hermanos pero su insignia era una R en celeste y el fondo en azul marino en sus manos tenía dos varas de color azul metálico

-Los RRBZ no solo había cambiado de ropa y peinado, habían crecido ahora no tenían doce años tenían trece años y estaban del mismo tamaño que la chicas, sus facciones ya no mostraban niñez ahora eran unos adolescentes atractivos

-Wow-dijeron todos los chicos viéndose y las chicas viéndolos

-¿Qué nos pasó?-pregunta Bomer confundido en eso se oye el cinturón de Bombón

-Profesor!-dice Bombón molesta-usted tiene algo que ver con esto-dice volteando el espejo hacia los RRBZ y luego volviéndolo aponer enfrente de ella donde Burbuja y Bellota estaban a sus lados viéndolo con caras muy molestas

-vamos a ver-dice Brick a sus hermanos que asienten y se ponen atrás de las chicas asomando la cabeza a un lado de ellas para poder ver bien

-jeje lo siento chicas-dice con miedo el profesor luego mira a los RRBZ- chicos deberán venir al laboratorio

-y por qué iríamos-contradice Buch

-Bellota-dice el profesor mientras ella asiente y empieza a perseguir a Buch que voló

-puedo volar, puedo volar-le dice Buch a Bellota que lo persigue pero por estar viendo hacia atrás no vio un alto (volaba muy bajito :3)-auch esto es karma por lo de Bomer

-te lo mereces-decía Bomer con los brazos cruzado-ya vamos con el profesor?-le pregunta a Brick

-que planea hacer-le pregunta ahora Brick al profesor

-ver que les paso aunque como los golpeo un rayo blanco podríamos decir que lo mismo que le paso a las chicas-dice el profesor

-tenemos súper poderes-dice con ojos brillantes Bomer-y seremos súper héroes?-pregunta con confusión

-No!-gritan al mismo tiempo los chicos

-chicos no les haría mal-dice Bombón sorprendiendo a las otras PPGZ- desde que Him se fue y dejo descontrolados a todos los polvos negros hay muchos más súper villanos necesitamos ayuda-les dice a las chicas-y ustedes les va gustar además si tienen rayos blancos eso significa que son buenos y no podrán hacer cosas malas

-eh? Por qué no-dice Bomer

-somos muy malos-le seguía Buch

-explícate-le exigía Brick a Bombón

-sus auras cambiaron son buenos, el peso de su conciencia ahora es mas no podrán hacer algo malo sin sentirse culpables-decía Bombón con una sonrisa astuta

-genial tenemos nuevos compañeros-dice feliz Burbuja

-sii yupi-dice sarcásticamente Bellota-querrás decir ayudantes

-yo no seré su ayudante-niega Buch

-entonces se unen?-pregunta el profesor con una sonrisa

-los chicos se queda viendo- Buch-dice Brick- trata de destruir el bote de basura de la esquina-le mando Brick para estar seguro de que tan pesada ahora era su conciencia

-ok-acepta Buch yendo hacia el bote, mientras levanta la pierna para patearlo pero cuando lo va hacer siente los ojos humedecerse-no… no puedo-dice llorando cómicamente- NO PUEDO!-grita

-Buch como no puedes es un bote de basura-dice enojado Brick

-Wow no me imagine esto-decía incomoda Bellota viendo como Buch abrazaba al bote de basura con los ojos húmedos

-hermano es solo un bote de basura-dice con pena ajena Bomer

-así trata de destruirlo-dice Buch todavía abrazando al bote pero moviéndose a un lado para que Bomer le pudiera pegar

-Bomer se encoje de hombre y le iba dar un puñetazo al bote pero se detiene antes de hacerlo se le humedecen los ojos igual que Buch y luego abraza el bote del lado contrario de donde Buch lo abraza-y estos son mis hermanos-murmura Brick poniéndose la mano en la frente

-Bomer ya puedes dejar de abrazar al bote no le pasara nada-dice Burbuja con una gotita al igual que las chicas

-¿lo prometes?-dice Bomer viéndola con ojitos suplicantes

-eh…

-prométeme que a Moco no le pasara nada

-Burbuja-susurra Bombón-dile que si

-solo dile que si es un bote que le puede pasar-le susurra igual Bellota

-Bomer-dice viendo al chico que igual que Buch seguían abrazando al bote y Brick intentaba despegar a Buch jalándolo pero no podía el pelinegro estaba totalmente pegado al bote y el bote a la calle-te prometo que el bo…

-Moco-la interrumpe el chico señalando al bote

-ok a Moco no le pasara nada-dice Burbuja

-gracias Burbuja-dice Bomer parándose-Buch ya suelta a Moco no le pasara nada

-no!-grita Buch quien ahora trata de ser quitado por Bellota-y por qué rayos le llamas Moco no le pudiste poner un nombre mejor

-es que hace rato que pasábamos por aquí vi como un niño le pegaba un moco donde tu estas-dice inocentemente Bomer

-que!-dice Buch y despega la cara para ver un horrible y asqueroso moco verde-aahhh! MOCOS!-dice empezando a correr y como se paró tan rápido tiro a Bellota que está tratando de quitarlo del bote

-qué asco!-dice Burbuja

-tan si quiera sirvió para despegarlo del bote-decía Bombón pero con cara de asco

-ven para acá tonto!-le gritaba Bellota a Buch comenzando a perseguirlo

-Bomer que haces ahora?-dice levantando una ceja Brick viendo como Bomer le ponía un MOCO en azul con un marcador al bote gris-y de donde sacaste el marcador? O.o?

-es para ocasiones especiales-decía Bomer encogiéndose de hombros-esto-dice señalando donde escribió moco-es para saber si le pasa algo a moco para identificarlo-dice viendo a Burbuja que lo ve raro

-Bueno ya vámonos con el profesor-dice seria Bombón para que sepa que ya no hay juegos-Bellota!-grita- ya terminaste con Buch ya nos tenemos que ir

-si jefa-dice sarcástica Bellota pero asintiendo con la cabeza mientras su martillo descansa en su hombro derecho

-no era necesario que usaras el martillo-decía Buch que tenía como cinco chicones y apenas y podía caminar- hay voy!-dice en medio de sus hermanos dejándose caer para que sus hermanos lo agarren pero en vez de eso los dos se hacen para un lado dejando caer a Buch- malditos-dice sin aire boca arriba viendo como sus hermanos se encogen de hombres y comienzan a reír junto con Bellota-ay mi espalda

-solo vámonos-dice Bombón con el asentimiento de todos excepto Buch que sigue adolorido en el suelo pero se tuvo que parar y volar para alcanzar a los demás que lo dejaron ahí

**-Nota de autora: hola, es pero les haya gustado, no le voy a seguir hasta que vea dos rewins y es pero tenerlos esta historia apenas comienza**

_-Atte: Amatista :3_


End file.
